Voldemort's Attempt
by TheBoyWhoWrites
Summary: It was a wet and cold night. Voldemort reached the Potter's house, about to attack Harry. He killed Harry's parents and now, he was facing face-to-face with the one he marked his equal. But suddenly, Voldemort was nothing. What had happened to him?


Voldemort's Attempt

The night was wet and windy at the street of Godric's Hallow, two children were dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square. He was here. Voldemort. He was gliding along, the sense of purpose and power in him seems to be obvious. He was wearing a black long robes and his face was hidden in the hood. Those two children went near him.

"Nice costume, sir!" asked one of the two.

And when the two children looked at his face, horror and terror was on their faces. They ran away from him as fast as they could. Voldemort pulled out his wand from his pocket and directed it the children's direction. Seconds later, a jet of green light sparked out from the tip of his wand and flew directly at the direction he was pointing at. For muggles, it may seem just to be an ordinary light in their eyes. Voldemort grinned and stowed his wand back to his pocket.

* * *

><p>As he was gliding continuously, he reached a house. A good one. He saw at the window, a mother carrying her son by her arms, and a father that wore black robes and chasing the mother and the child around the room. They seemed to be playing. And then, Voldemort entered the gates without being noticed by the them. He reached the door and pulled out his wand again and said, "<em>Alohamora<em>". The door opened.

When he reached the stairs, James Potter, the father who keeps on chasing the mother and the child at the room, noticed that someone was below.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" shouted James. How could he hold him off? Without a wand in his hand? Voldemort laughed before casting the spell.

"_Avada__Kedavra!_"

The green light filled the stairway and James Potter was lying there. Motionless and eyes opened. Voldemort kicked off his face and said, "Nice try, Mr. Wandless. Who's next? You're beloved Mrs. Wandless. Haha!"

Voldemort arrived at the room where Lily, the mother who carried her son a while ago, and Harry, her son, were. The door was ajar and Voldemort gave a evilish smile. At last! He was there. Facing to no one but Lily.

"Stand aside, girl" Voldemort said in a calm voice.

"Please! Not Harry! Please!" pleaded Lily.

"I said stand aside! You silly little girl!" Voldemort said.

"Hey! Don't you ever call me silly! I'm Lily! Idiot!" said Lily with total confidence.

"Oh, sorry," Voldemort cleared his throat and said again, "I said stand aside! You Lily girl!"

"Oh please! My last name's not Girl! Potter! Lily Potter!" said Lily.

"Okay, whatever! Stand aside Lily! Or else the consequences may be severe" said Voldemort.

"You sound like Umbridge, you know," said Lily.

"Umbridge? Who's that?" asked Voldemort with curiosity.

"Nah, It's nothing. I just used my Time-Turner and went to the future. I saw my little Harry with that toad-faced Umbridge and –"

"OK! WHATEVER! WHAT-E-VER!" Voldemort shouted.

"Oh, fine" said Lily.

"_Avada__Kedavra!__"_

Lily gave a little "Oh!" and fell.

* * *

><p>Voldemort had triumphed killing both of Harry's parents and now, he walked towards Harry's crib and he sat. He pointed his wand at him when suddenly, Harry looked at him. Harry smiled as though it was his father looking at him. Voldemort was about cast the Killing Curse on him when suddenly, tears falling from his eyes. He can't get rid of those cute, green, innocent eyes of Harry's.<p>

"Awwww, what a cute little angel" Voldemort said.

He carried Harry out of his crib and was now facing him in the face. Harry was still smiling and then punched Voldemort in the nose. Voldemort screamed for help and let go of Harry. Harry fell to the floor, picked up Voldemort's wand and standing straight like an adult man.

"Wha?" Voldemort was shocked.

"First lesson, never underestimate your opponent," said Harry.

Voldemort gave a girly scream when Harry said those words.

"Oh please, don't squeal like a girl!" said Harry.

"Wha-, What are you? Freak!" said Voldemort.

"I'm the Harry Potter, nosy" said Harry. And Harry gave a complicated wave of the wand and all of a sudden, Voldemort's crooked nose (effect from Harry's great punch a while ago) disappeared. Voldemort gave a terrible scream!

"How many times I've ever told you? Don't scream like a girl!" said Harry.

"You're just like your mother! Weirdo!" said Voldemort.

Harry finally cast the incantation "_Expelliarmus_" and Voldemort was gone. He was nothing. Nothing but a shame. He need a place to hide. Not here. Not anywhere. But somewhere. Somewhere where's worth the hiding. But before he could leave, Harry stepped on him and said, "Nice try, " and he gave another complicated wave of the wand and Voldemort was completely vanished. Harry laughed and shouted, "I am the Boy-Who-Conquered-Mr.-Nosy ! I am Harry Potter!"

After he said those words, Harry fell into sleep.

The story of what had just happened was on the Daily Prophet the following day.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are to JK Rowling.<p>

Hi there! This is my 2nd fanfic. Read, Rate and Review. THANKS A LOT! :))


End file.
